User blog:PISTACHIOLORD/OC School With Papi Pistach
Okay. Over the past few weeks I started finding some over used tactics and technics and some unique shit about ocs. I also realized that some ocs are specifically hated for popularity but thats a topic for another day. Dab. SO TODAY WELCOME TO OC SCHOOL WITH PAPI PISTACH WHERE YOU LEARN HOW TO MAKE A PROPER OC THAT ISNT A FUCKING SATAN AND SOME UNIQUE NEW TACTICS FOR YOUR OC FETISH. Overused Shit ''-Rape.'' I fucking swear i never thought i would ever say this but a lot of ocs have been getting raped these days. Okay, before you go crazy and start attacking me I want you to follow along. While adding categories to pages (The categories that everyone damn forgets) I found over 20 ocs that have been raped. AND for some reason 3/4 of those ocs were raped by a parent or sibling while the other 1/4 were raped by an uncle or shit. Plus, most of these ocs aren't even finished or have a decent bio! It's basically just "Lol my oc Titty Sekush was raped by her dad when she was young and it was hot." If you want your oc to be raped for some good damn reason, please do elaborate and make a decent backstory explaining it all. Be creative! Honestly, because of all of these ocs that have been raped, almost more than half of akedemi high schools population has been raped before. Well isn't that wonderful. I understand this is something that can happen in real life but I believe that not this many people in one school should have been raped. Come on man. ''-Physical Abuse. As I stated earlier, way too many ocs are getting raped these days. And of course for some odd reason abuse is always tied to rape. I mean, I understand that happens in real life sometimes, but not in every goddamn case. And for some reason, it's always physical abuse. For some reason all the abused ocs that I've seen have been physically abused. What happened to mental abuse? Physcial abuse isn't the only kind of abuse. You can abuse someone by locking them up, negalecting them, force feeding them, under-feeding them, etc! There are so many more different types of abuse then the human mind can comprehend! But it seems like most people only know one here. '''-Mary Sue Joke Ocs. WHERE DO I FUCKING BEGIN? Although some people may argue against this, mary sue joke ocs have become overused and just not funny anymore. I honestly never found them funny to begin with. There are over 20 mary sue joke ocs and all of them are carbon copies of one and other. When will it end? '-Amai Clones. Although many people can argue against this, there are too many Amai clones. An Amai clone is basically a sweet and kind oc who acts very similar to the canon rival Amai. These ocs are usually in the cooking club as well. I used to really like this oc concept until it became overused. Amai is one of my favorite rivals and basically seeing this many of her is making me dizzy. Not every sweet oc has to be a carbon copy of Amai. Why not make your oc a strong and buff martial artist who loves to play the piano and can't even hurt an ant? Bad Concepts ''-Sympathy Factor ''Please don't make your oc all poor and helpless just to get other people sympathy. It's honestly realy stupid. Although sometimes it works, don't make your goddamn oc being forced into a realationship, abused, raped, and in any other thing that would make your oc look helpless to get others attention. Just don't ''-OW THE EDGE ''Edgy ocs. Something you don't notice about edgy ocs is how much the oc makes everyone die of bloodloss. Edgy ocs are slightly overused but the amount of bloodloss that has occured to me is less than it has in the past. Edgy ocs are all basically carbon copies of eachother to the point where its not even funny anymore. ''-Siblings With Canon Characters ''Although this one actually doesn't piss me off as much as the others, having your oc be related to a canon character can be annoying. It shows that you're either too lazy or uncreative to make that oc a sibling or maybe you have a decent plan? It actually depends on what the ocs concept is to prove if this one is a bad choice or not. -Ocs who are japanese with english names Do you know how much this one pisses me off? So many god dang ocs are japanese but somehow still have engish names. It doesn't make any sense and the excuse saying that just because they were born in america or some other english country the parents gave them an english name is one of the worst reasons ever. D O N T T O U C H I T (basically things you shouldn't do) ''-GOOGLE FUCKING TRANSLATE.'' Ahem. WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO HAVE A GOOGLE TRANSLATED NAME? THE ANSWER IS YOU SHOULDN'T. Google Translate never seems to translate anything right. I honestly know many people who still use google translate. W H Y. I know people personally who still do it and just put in a word in english or whatever language they speak and see what Google Translate spits out. Like can we fucking not. ''-Mary Sues ''Everyone, and I mean everyone, HATES mary sues. Especially when it comes to roleplaying. Other than the fact that mary sue ocs practically piss on teh quality standards, their just so annoying. Most mary sues have multiple people crushing on them and are extremely overpowered to the point where they are basically god modding the hole goddamn world so they just don't die. ''-Boobs Da-Ze ''Oh how I love ocs that have boobs the size of my head! Please do understand that this is both unhumane and disgusting. Most people who make ocs with big boobs want their ocs to look sexy. It doesn't. If someones boobs were that big, their back would probably have fucking snapped into to seperate pieces. Despite what you think, large boobs are heavy and are an uncomforatble burden for the people who have them. This is why you pray to god that one day your boobs will just shrink down and you'll be flat chested forever. ''-Carbon Copied Ocs ''Oh my god. I know many people I'm decently close to on this wiki who do this. Other than it's against the rules of this wiki, it's also copyright. If you don't know what I mean, say I'm making an oc. This oc has brown hair that can resemble a cat if you look closley. They like guns and their name is Tordu Larssonu. Does this person make you think of someone? Well yes. This so called oc is a carbon copy of the character Tord Larsson from Eddsworld. This is both stealing and against the rules and can result in a block on this wiki. I have seen this a lot lately and for some reason mostly with Danganronpa characters. How To Find Good Names FT. Porcy the Green Rock Everything under this was written by Porcy! Imagine you put the word "tit jiggle" into English to Japanese Google Translate and got back "Oshaburi", and named your character Osha Buri. Every time someone mentions your character, they'll be saying tit jiggle, because it's Japan and people speak Japanese. "Hi there, tit jiggle." "May I borrow a pencil, tit jiggle?" It's easy to tell when something is Google Translated. 9 times out of 10 whatever comes out won't be an actual name. There are very few exceptions such as "Hana", which is the result for "Flower". Meaningful Kanji Now, let's discuss the name meaning. If you want to have a meaningful name for your OC, instead of using Google Translate, you should use meaningful kanji. Think of a Japanese name, then, if you don't know Japanese (which you probably don't) you could look up different kanji for each syllable, which have different meanings. I like to use [1] to find kanji for the names of my characters by using specific syllables, or parts of the name. Let's use the given name "Michiko" as an example. We can search "Mi" and it will bring up one or more kanji characters we can use. Let's use 三, which means three. Now we can search "chi". Now we can choose a kanji. Let's choose 乳, which can mean milk (or breasts). "-ko" can mean child, which is 子. So now we have a kanji spelling for Michiko, 三乳子, which can mean "child with three breasts" or something. This is a terrible name, and there are several much better spellings out there, like 道子, which means "child of the path" or something. It all depends on what you choose. This method might not always be perfect, but it's certainly better than using Google Translate. Unique Tactics ''-A Minimum Wage Employee at Tim Hortens'' ''-An Oc who dyes their hair but gets too lazy to dye it again so the hair at the top of their head is a different color than the rest of their hair (Not Mine but one of Crab's ocs concept)'' ''-An Oc who is deaf/blind/is missing one of their fives senses'' ''-Otaku Ocs'' ''-Ocs who are mentaly abused by someone who isn't their parents'' ''-Transfer Student Oc who doesn't speak japanese'' ''-Ghost Ocs who just want to be friends (C A S P E R)'' ''-Oc that writes fanfiction about other ocs'' ''-Chubby Ocs'' ''-Dank Oc who dabs and references memes too much and its scary'' ''-Oc with a really good singing voice but has severe anxiety'' ''-Oc who has severe asthma but gets bullied for having an inhaler'' ''-Oc who's afraid of koala bears'' ''-An aspring director oc'' ''-Ocs who get emoitonal when they kill an ant '' ''-Fourth Wall Breaking Oc who knows their and oc'' ''-An oc who doesn't know what the actual fuck the internet is and is just the grandparent of the group '' You got examples papi pistach will take k thanks WIP i'll add more later Category:Blog posts